


EPISODE 2: Lou Who? - Skam NT Season 3

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [3]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: (also. tagged as underage since i'm classing that as under 18 not under the age of consent), 3x02, Episode 2, F/M, Gen, M/M, SKAM Season 3, and also tw for non-consensual kissing and sexual coercion, anyways enemies to friends am i right lads, come get y'all SkamEs references, cw for mild sexual content (in clip 3), cw for sex references and tw for harrassment (in text update 5), druck stan nation how are y'all feeling, general mood of clips 9 and 10:, haha S1 references go brrr, hope y'all didn't see this when i accidentally posted this, it's abt the homoeroticism of it all......, katie no >:(, me? once again proving us self-indulgent skam writers have a hive mind?, more likely than you think, no more cishet men the world has progressed past the need for cishet men, oh to not be in the middle of a pandemic :((, please read the notes!!!, tristan shut up challenge, tw for harrassment and cw for sex references (in text update 6), tw for mentions of underage drinking and cw for sex references (in text update 4), tw for misogyny and implied drug use (in clip 10), tw for semi-explicit sexual harassment and mild pedophilia (in clip 9), tw for underage drinking and cw for sex references (in clip 2), tw for weed smoking (in clip 11), tw for weed smoking (in clip 8)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.When she ends up in the same form class as the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.Real-time air: Current (31/08 - 06/09/20)First clip: Date (Monday 10.04)
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Tristan McDonald, Eloisa "Lou" Martãnez Araujo / Kai Larson, Jack Watts / Lucas "Luke" Ruan
Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Monday 10.04 - Date

INT. Charlie and Lily’s bedroom. CHARLIE is lying on her bed, in her pyjamas, scrolling through her phone, as _Leaning On Myself_ by Anna Of The North plays in the background.

The shot changes so we can see what she’s looking at - Instagram, _Eloisa_ typed into the search bar, scrolling through results. None of them look like LOU. CHARLIE frowns, slightly annoyed.

LILY _(offscreen)_

What about this one?

CHARLIE looks up to see LILY in a floaty pink dress. Numerous other dresses are lying in a heap on the floor. LILY smiles sheepishly.

LILY _(reasoning)_

I was thinking it looked too straight-white-girl, but-

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE _(vaguely)_

It’s pretty. Can you spell Eloise with a U?

LILY smiles fondly, rolling her eyes.

LILY

Think so.

CHARLIE goes back to her phone, deletes the previous search, and searches _Elouisa._ Still no results. She deletes it again, and searches _Lou_. Still nothing. She sighs exasperatedly.

LILY _(offscreen)_

Could you zip me up?

CHARLIE looks up to see LILY standing with her back to her, her neon green dress unzipped at the back. CHARLIE stands up, and zips it up to the top. LILY turns around, stepping away from her. CHARLIE grimaces.

LILY

No?

CHARLIE

It’s fucking hideous.

CHARLIE flops back down on her bed, switching on her phone, and LILY smiles to herself.

LILY

It’s my sister’s.

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, and she looks up from her phone.

CHARLIE _(bluffing)_

Shit, I’m sorry-

LILY laughs, cutting her off. CHARLIE scowls, and throws her pillow at her. LILY catches it.

LILY

It’s okay. Good person, shit taste in fashion.

She tosses the pillow back to CHARLIE, who puts it back behind her back. She unlocks her phone again, deletes the previous search, and types _Eloisa wbhs_ in. Again, nothing. She deletes the previous search again, and searches _Lou wbhs_. Still nothing. She closes Instagram.

LILY _(offscreen)_

I think this is the one.

CHARLIE looks up from her phone to see LILY in a casual red smock dress, inspecting it for marks or creases. CHARLIE nods, smiling.

CHARLIE

Yeah, you look super pretty.

LILY grins.

LILY _(happily)_

Thanks!

She leans forward to mess up CHARLIE’s hair. CHARLIE ducks away, grimacing.

CHARLIE

No.

LILY laughs to herself, and grabs her phone, taking the charging cable out. CHARLIE watches her, curious.

CHARLIE

Where are you going?

LILY shrugs and sighs irritably, scrolling through her phone.

LILY _(slightly confused)_

She said we’d meet at Tynemouth Metro, eat somewhere on Front Street… Number 61? Sounds dead fucking posh.

CHARLIE pulls a face.

CHARLIE

Fuck if I know, haven’t been there since I was 10.

LILY nods, looking stressed. She smiles slightly, and stops scrolling. She sits down next to CHARLIE, showing her the phone.

LILY

Here.

On the screen is a selfie of a white young woman with red hair, making a peace sign and winking at the camera. She’s wearing a diamond Pandora necklace and not much else. CHARLIE’s eyes linger on the cleavage we can see.

LILY _(offscreen)_

She’s fit, isn’t she?

CHARLIE tears her eyes away from the photo and turns to LILY, incredulous.

CHARLIE _(surprised)_

What?

LILY rolls her eyes fondly.

LILY _(slightly annoyed, fondly)_

What do you think of my date, Charlie?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE _(vaguely)_

She seems nice?

LILY switches her phone off and pockets it, rolling her eyes again.

LILY

Charlie, you can say a girl is fit in a no homo way. Like you, you’re pretty. But no homo, because that’d be pretty fucking wrong.

CHARLIE holds her hands up in defense, smiling.

CHARLIE _(reasoning)_

I know, I know! She’s just… nice. I dunno. Ask Luke.

LILY nods, propping herself up on her hands. Beat.

LILY _(teasing)_

So… how was your date?

CHARLIE laughs, flipping her off. LILY flips her off in return.

CHARLIE

It was okay.

LILY

Let me see him.

CHARLIE switches on her phone, and scrolls through her and TRISTAN’s Snapchat conversations. It’s mostly rambling sentences from him, and vague, blunt responses from CHARLIE. She eventually reaches a photo - him at a beach party, holding a bottle of cheap vodka and flipping off whoever’s behind the camera. She shows it to LILY.

CHARLIE

Here.

LILY does a double-take, then cackles. CHARLIE looks at her, bemused.

LILY _(laughing)_

Charlie, tell me you didn’t go on a date with this fucking… Lad!

CHARLIE shoves her playfully. LILY shoves back, still laughing.

CHARLIE

Fuck you, Lil.

LILY grins bashfully, sitting back up properly.

LILY

Nah, you love me really.

She pulls out the makeup bag from under the bed, hopeful. CHARLIE sighs exasperatedly.

CHARLIE _(slightly annoyed)_

Yes I’ll do your makeup.

LILY grins again, passing the bag to CHARLIE. She takes out a tube of foundation, opens it and starts to dab it onto LILY’s face.

LILY

Could you do dinner tonight? I’m working and Jack and Luke are out.

CHARLIE

So am I…

LILY

Takeaway it is!

CHARLIE laughs.


	2. TEXT UPDATE #4

**Snapchat messages** from “Tristan”

* * *

Hey

That date was mint

I rlly think we have a connection

You free Tuesday evening?

My parents are out 🍆🔥😏

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp messages** from " 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀 " (grew)

_ TW for mentions of underage drinking. _

* * *

**Katie** : Got the beer ladsssss

**Jack** : 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉

**Ella** : where are we meeting again

**Luke** : rendezvous i think?

**Luke** : that’s where me jack and charlie are anyways

**Fletcher** : I thought it was the ice-cream kiosk

**Luke** : wow could you be any more vague

**Fletcher** : Jack come and collect your boyfriend he thinks its fun to sass me

**Jack** : No

**Katie** : F in the chat

**Ella** : f

F

**Ella** : charlie you made the original plans right?

👍

**Ella** : so where are we supposed to be meeting

Spanish City

In front of Trenchers

**Ella** : ohhhh

**Ella** : ok

**Jack** : What icecream counter u on abt anyway m8

**Jack** : Theres like 1 million be more speficic

**Fletcher** : Di Meos I think

**Katie** : Speficic

**Ella** : Speficic

Speficic

**Luke** : get his ass

**Jack** : DUDE

**Jack** : Y r you betraying me 🥺

**Fletcher** : See how I feel m8

* * *

* * *

**Text message** from unknown number

* * *

GHS PARENTS; Reminder that all students return to school on Wednesday 2nd September at the usual 8.45 start. Students are expected to arrive before 8.40 as we close the gates for safeguarding reasons. Please ensure that your child has full Greenhill uniform if they are lower school, a suitable bag and PE kit.

GHS PARENTS OF Y12 STUDENTS; Reminder that everything mentioned in the general text also applies to Sixth Form unless otherwise specified. New students will receive an induction assembly in the main hall at the start of the day; all students must go to their form class after this to collect their Student ID. They have received emails telling them which form they are in. Students must dress appropriately and carry their ID at all times. Thank you for choosing Greenhill.

Lol i didn’t choose you

This is a non-reply message system. If you have any enquiries, please contact the school office.


	3. Monday 19.27 - Egglant Emoji

EXT. The Links.  _ The Real _ by God Colony ft Flohio starts to play over a wide shot of the plaza in front of the Spanish City. From a distance, we can see the “Grew” talking and laughing, split into small groups, some holding cases of beer.

Cut to LUKE and ATARAH talking, ATARAH guarding several packs of beer. LUKE vaguely gestures to one of them.

LUKE

Which one’s that?

ATARAH picks up a can from the pack, and takes a closer look at it.

ATARAH  _ (confused) _

Dark Fruits or something, I don’t know shit about this… 

Cut to KATIE, drinking from a bottle of beer. She sees ISAAC arriving, and throws herself onto him. She’s clearly drunk, or high, or both.

KATIE  _ (excitedly) _

Hiiiii!

ISAAC smiles awkwardly, uncomfortable.

ISAAC  _ (awkward) _

Uh, hi-

KATIE  _ (interrupting, excitedly) _

Oh my  _ god _ , have you lost weight again?

ISAAC laughs nervously, gently pushing her off himself.

Cut to TOBY awkwardly walking up to JASMINE, who’s midway through a conversation with JACK.

TOBY  _ (awkward) _

Uh, hi.

JASMINE cuts off and glares at him. JACK gives him a “no” look. TOBY doesn’t see him, blushing and stammering awkwardly.

TOBY  _ (awkward) _

Um, I like your top?

JASMINE shakes her head.

JASMINE  _ (irritable) _

No.

She quickly walks off.

Cut to CHARLIE and ELLA sitting on a bench, ELLA staring into space, CHARLIE on her phone. She’s still attempting to search Instagram, followers of people she knows, but without success. She sighs irritably, and looks up at ELLA.

CHARLIE

Hey, Ella?

ELLA doesn’t respond. CHARLIE nudges her with her foot, and she snaps out of her daydream, still dazed.

ELLA

Hm?

CHARLIE

Do you know what Lou’s surname is?

ELLA looks confused.

ELLA

Lou who?

CHARLIE’s obviously annoyed by this, but tries to hide it.

CHARLIE

Eloisa - she was at the meeting yesterday?

ELLA shakes her head. CHARLIE nods, still annoyed, getting her phone back out again. She closes Instagram and opens Safari. She types “Eloisa wbhs” into the search bar and hits search. The first result is a YouTube video called “High School Tour Pt3 - Infiltrating D Block” by a user called Elle_La_Belle. The thumbnail shows LOU smiling up at the camera, surrounded by album covers photoshopped in. CHARLIE smiles, proud of herself, and opens the video. She pauses it before it starts and adds it to her Watch Later playlist.

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

Hi!

CHARLIE quickly switches off her phone and looks up to see JASMINE, KATIE and ATARAH piling onto the bench next to her, JASMINE and KATIE both holding more beer. CHARLIE smiles at them, taking a beer KATIE’s offering her.

CHARLIE

Thanks Katie.

KATIE  _ (happily, loud) _

No problem!

She nudges ELLA, who’s still daydreaming. ELLA looks at her, still dazed.

KATIE  _ (happily, loud) _

You want one, Ella?

ELLA

Huh?

KATIE laughs, holding out a beer to her.

KATIE  _ (slowly, loud) _

Do you want one?

ELLA shakes her head, slightly offended. KATIE grins.

KATIE  _ (happily, loud) _

Good!

She downs the beer herself. JASMINE and CHARLIE laugh at her. ELLA frowns, pinching her arm over and over.

ATARAH

Am I the only one who can’t believe we’re back to school Wednesday?

JASMINE groans.

JASMINE  _ (slightly annoyed) _

Nah, but do we  _ really _ have to talk about school?

ATARAH grins bashfully at her.

ATARAH  _ (teasing) _

Yep.

CHARLIE nods, pulling a face.

CHARLIE

Me too.

KATIE holds a hand up.

KATIE  _ (loud) _

Me three!

They all laugh.

JASMINE

Hey, how about we have a movie night tomorrow night? Have fun before it ends?

CHARLIE’s face falls as she remembers TRISTAN’s text. KATIE nods, giggling, holding up her empty bottle.

KATIE  _ (excitedly) _

I’m in!

ATARAH shrugs.

ATARAH

Why not?

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

I’m not sure I can.

JASMINE turns to her, confused, toying with the metal straw in her beer bottle.

JASMINE  _ (concerned) _

Huh?

CHARLIE smiles sheepishly.

JASMINE  _ (as before) _

Why?

CHARLIE shrugs, self-conscious.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Tristan asked me over to his… I think he wants something, I dunno.

ATARAH raises her eyebrows.

ATARAH  _ (joking) _

Your virginity?

KATIE chokes on her beer laughing. CHARLIE smiles awkwardly, slightly worried, unlocking her phone.

CHARLIE  _ (bluntly) _

Ha ha.

She opens TRISTAN’s messages from the other day. KATIE and JASMINE look at her, expectant.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

So he said… “That date was mint”... he thinks we have a connection…

KATIE and JASMINE look at each other, surprised.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

...Asked if I’m free tomorrow night… “My parents are out”, eggplant emoji… 

KATIE’s eyes widen in glee, as JASMINE sips loudly on the remains of her beer.

CHARLIE

...Fire emoji, smirk emoji-

ATARAH  _ (interrupting) _

Charlie, stop.

CHARLIE cuts off and looks at ATARAH, slightly worried.

ATARAH  _ (bluntly) _

He wants to fuck you.

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, more scared than surprised, her worst fear confirmed. JASMINE and KATIE nod.

CHARLIE  _ (casually) _

Oh. Okay.

JASMINE smiles at her sympathetically.

JASMINE

Do you want to?

CHARLIE puts her fake smile back on, nodding quickly.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

Of course. He’s a boy, he’s nice. Why wouldn’t I?

KATIE nods, staring at her like she’s a great philosopher; JASMINE looks at her doubtfully.

JASMINE

You sound like a shitty YA novel.

CHARLIE raises her eyebrows, annoyed.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

I said I want to, stop acting like that!

JASMINE sighs, giving in, but still clearly concerned. CHARLIE scowls at her briefly. The song changes to  _ Heaven _ by The Neighbourhood. JASMINE grins, forgetting everything, and KATIE woops. She stands up on the bench, ATARAH smiling fondly at her.

KATIE  _ (shouting) _

Boys, it’s your song!

The boys look over to them, laughing as they pass around a cigarette between them. JASMINE and KATIE start to bop from their positions, singing along loudly, ATARAH nodding her head to the beat. ELLA is daydreaming again. CHARLIE hovers awkwardly, conflicted. She gets her phone out and sends a “K” to TRISTAN. She sighs exasperatedly.


	4. Tuesday 18.43 - Something You'd Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned in the tags but I'll repeat it again: CW for mild sexual content; _**TW for some non-consensual kissing and sexual coercion.** _The summary's in the end notes, stay safe y’all ❤️__

INT. Tristan’s bedroom. The room is uncomfortably silent, the only sound being the whirring of the washing machine and the faint sounds of neighbours through the wall. The door clicks, and TRISTAN enters the room, followed by CHARLIE. He switches the light on.

TRISTAN

...So yeah, this is my room.

He pushes the door shut behind him. CHARLIE looks around it, taking it in. It’s not big, but not small. It radiates pure masculinity - grubby sports equipment lies in the corner, a smashed iPad on the bedside table, a poster of a semi-naked woman on the wall. It looks like someone’s scribbled on it. CHARLIE squints closer at it. TRISTAN laughs awkwardly.

TRISTAN _(darkly)_

That was my stepsister… Little shit.

CHARLIE laughs, echoing him.

CHARLIE

Little shit.

Beat. CHARLIE smiles at him, growing more and more awkward by the second.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious, slowly)_

Uh, are we gonna… um- ?

TRISTAN kisses her roughly, pushing her against the wall and cutting her off. CHARLIE winces momentarily, but kisses him back, closing her eyes. After a few moments, TRISTAN pulls away, taking his shirt off. CHARLIE laughs awkwardly, unsure how to react.

CHARLIE

Uh, nice.

TRISTAN _(suggestively)_

Take off yours too.

CHARLIE nods, too nervous to refuse, then unzips her hoodie and starts to pull off her t-shirt. It gets stuck halfway over her head. TRISTAN looks slightly annoyed and impatient. CHARLIE manages to yank it off, flinching. She smiles apologetically and kisses him again. TRISTAN grabs onto her waist - making her wince again - and walks her towards his messy bed. CHARLIE pulls away, letting out a shaky breath. She knows what she should do. What a _straight_ girl should do.

She pulls her leggings down and quickly steps out of them, sitting down on the bed. She smiles seductively, keeping up her act as she pulls TRISTAN onto her lap. He kisses her neck hard, leaving marks behind, letting out slow sighs.

TRISTAN _(seductively)_

Fuck, I’m so horny.

CHARLIE’s face falls, and she closes her eyes, trying to forget it’s him there. TRISTAN pulls away from her slightly, and removes his trousers and boxers, completely naked. He looks back at her, his eyes asking what he’s failing to communicate properly. CHARLIE smiles at him, trying not to show her nerves but failing. TRISTAN smirks at her, and pulls off her pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clip Summary  
> Charlie and Tristan enter Tristan’s room. They awkwardly chat for a moment. Tristan kisses her without her consent, and she kisses him back. They undress, and it’s heavily implied Charlie doesn’t want to have sex with him. She realises it’s the only way to provide she’s “normal”, and decides to go ahead.


	5. Tuesday 20.13 - I Don't Belong In Your Universe

INT. Tristan’s room. CHARLIE is wide awake, staring at TRISTAN - who definitely isn’t - both of them still in TRISTAN’s bed. She watches him snoring for a moment, then looks down at her hands. She knows should feel different, happy. But she doesn’t.

She pushes the duvet aside and gets up, adjusting her underwear. She looks back at TRISTAN, conflicted. She shakes her head, and picks her clothes up from the floor. She pulls her leggings and t-shirt back on, pulling her socks back up. She slips her hoodie on, not bothering to zip it back up. She checks the pockets - her phone’s still securely in there. She switches it on, finding a few Instagram and Snapchat notifications. There’s also two texts from JASMINE. She unlocks her phone and reads them. The first says  _ remember you dont have to if you don’t want to! you can change your mind at any time! _ ; the second  _ if you do go ahead tho remember to piss afterwards! stings like a mf if you dont _ .

CHARLIE shoves her phone back in her pocket, and leaves the room.

Cut to INT. A small bathroom. CHARLIE sits on the toilet, staring boredly ahead as we hear the sound of trickling liquid. P.O.V. CHARLIE, as we see a framed picture of a child’s drawing of a boat on the wall. There are five stick figures in the drawing, all varying in size. Four are standing on the boat, holding hands and smiling. One is swimming in the water, looking grumpy. It looks like TRISTAN.

The trickling stops, and CHARLIE gets up and flushes the toilet. She pulls her leggings up, then walks towards the sink and washes her hands. She dries her hands quickly on a hand towel, then leaves the room, switching the light off.

Cut to INT. The hallway. Faint conversation can be heard at the other end. CHARLIE follows the noise, slightly confused. She pushes the door to the living space open, and sees a straight couple and two children at the door, talking happily. The woman looks young and as if she is TRISTAN’S MUM, and the man looks twice her age. He’s helping one of the children - a 5-year-old girl - with her coat, as the other - a 10-year-old boy - is excitedly sorting through a party bag.

BOY  _ (excitedly) _

Look, Auntie Jenny, it’s a slingshot!

TRISTAN’S MUM

Ooh!- Careful not to shoot it at your sister, dear-

CHARLIE’s face falls, remembering her own childhood.

GIRL  _ (excitedly) _

Daddy, Daddy, can we get dinosaur cups like Emmy has?

MAN

Of course we can, sweetie… 

The BOY looks up from his party bag, and sees CHARLIE standing in the doorway.

BOY

What’s that girl doing here?

CHARLIE freezes. The rest of the family turn to her. TRISTAN’S MUM and the MAN smile at her, delighted.

TRISTAN’S MUM

Izzy, dear! How are you?

CHARLIE forces a smile and nods, before swiftly walking into the next room - the kitchen - and closing the door behind her. Beat. The MAN looks guilty.

MAN  _ (self-conscious) _

...I don’t think that was Izzy, dear.

TRISTAN’S MUM turns to him, surprised.

TRISTAN’S MUM  _ (surprised) _

Oh?

Cut to INT. The kitchen. CHARLIE stands by the door, taking deep breaths in and out, an exact parallel to the party last episode. She blinks quickly, trying to stop herself from crying. Beat. She runs her hands through her hair, forcing herself to walk over to the counter and lean against it.  _ Dynamite  _ by Sigrid starts to play. She gets her phone out of her pocket, switches it on, and pauses. The top notification is from Instagram -  _ @missmartian has started following you. _

Assuming it’s who she thinks it is, CHARLIE selects the notification and unlocks her phone. The profile contains lots of space-themed drawings and photography of the local area - nothing that immediately gives anything away. CHARLIE’s eyes fall on the name in the profile - a simple  _ Lou _ . It has to be her.

She clicks on the most recent photo - a drawing of an alien falling down a black hole, with the caption  _ all the same _ \- and starts to scroll down.

She stops on a drawing of two planets. One has dozens of stick figures on it, which are peering down at the other - a smaller planet with an alien identical to the ones in the other drawings on it. CHARLIE scrolls down slightly to see the caption, as the song reaches the same point.  _ I don’t belong in your universe. _

CHARLIE smiles slightly to herself, tears brimming in her eyes. Beat. She scowls to herself, realising, and wipes them roughly from her eyes. She shoves her phone in her pocket and takes deep breaths, trying to forget. Sleeping with TRISTAN, ignoring JASMINE, her feelings for LOU, the family she used to have. It’s not working.

She silently bursts into tears as the chorus picks up, putting her hands over her mouth to stifle her sobs. The camera slowly tracks out as she continues to cry.


	6. TEXT UPDATE #5

**Instagram messages** from @miss_martian

* * *

I see you found my IG

Hi charlotte

It’s Charlie

Hi Eloisa

I actually don’t mind eloisa

Oh

Ha

Get rekt

What now

You mean

You haven’t witnessed the greatest meme of our generation

What are you on Lou

[ https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/rekt ](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/rekt)

What am I on Lou

You’re so weird

That's the best pickup line I've had in a while

Thanks

Oh were you not flirting

You break my heart Charlotte Walters

Can you not

Call me that

Maybe 😌

Anyway

How’s the sorting going

I didn’t pick the books up

I had a date

Remember

Lou?

Oh

Yeah

See you at school maybe?

See you at school

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp message** from "Jasmine 💕👯✌"

CW for sex references.

* * *

soooooo

how’d it go?

did you come?

second thoughts tristans a straight white boy you probably didnt

charlieeee i can see you’re activeeeeee

charlie?

you ok charlie?

talk to me pleaseeeee <3

i’m here if you wanna talk

* * *

* * *

**Snapchat message** from “Tristan 💘🔥”

TW for harassment.

* * *

Hey bb

Whyd you leave

Without telling me

You good

I can see your active

Dont fucking ignore me

I care about you I really do

Bitch 

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp messages** from " 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀 " (grew)

* * *

**Isaac:** Ok hear me out

**Isaac** : South Shields Pleasure Beach Sunday evening after Shoal

**Isaac** : We could make it a sesh thing, get mortal then go in

**Isaac** : Whos in

**Jack** : 🙋♂️

**Isaac** : Ofc YOU are

**Isaac** : Anyone else

**Jasmine** : sure!!

**Jasmine** : @Katie @Ella @Atarah @Charlie

Ok

**Toby** : Fuck yeah

**Katie** : Why tf not

**Atarah** : Mum’s gonna flip out if i’m out Sunday evening again

**Atarah** : Sorry guys

**Fletcher** : Its gucci dw

**Fletcher** : Of course im in tho

**Ella** : yeah sure

**Luke** : sorry im out

**Luke** : important duties call

**Jack** : I never knew binge-watching Glee was an important duty

**Luke** : s h u t bottom >:((

**Fletcher** : WAIT W H A T

**Jasmine** : SSJFDHJKFSAGHHJFHGJDHSFG

**Jack** : BABE

**Isaac** : LUCAS CYRUS GORDON

#exposed

Wait Isaac how do you know Luke’s middle name

**Luke** : he chose it

**Isaac** : Lord for a lord 🤷🏽♂️

**Jack** : Dude that’s my boyfriend stop flirting

**Ella** : so are we all gonna ignore Fletcher saying “its gucci” or


	7. Wednesday 08.52 - Tutorial

_Why Generation_ by FIDLAR plays, as the clip opens with an aerial shot of a run-down 80s school building - not too big, not too small. Students in both uniform and casual clothes are still rushing to get in, a queue forming by the closed gate. All typically Greenhill High School. Beat. A bell rings, as-

Cut to INT. A corridor in Greenhill. CHARLIE runs up the stairs, holding tightly onto her backpack straps, in casual clothes with a green-and-white striped lanyard around her neck. A few other students are still in the corridors, mostly confused Year 9s. She turns the corner to find three classrooms. She looks at the first two doors - 102 and 103. She swears under her breath and turns to the other door - 101. She smiles proudly to herself, and enters.

INT. Classroom 101. Various other students, all in casual clothes, and sitting around the room, talking.

MR REITH _(offscreen)_

Ah, another latecomer!

The music pauses. CHARLIE jumps, and turns to see MR REITH - a short, balding white man with a vibrant 80s shirt - beaming up at her from his desk. She smiles politely, excuse prepared.

CHARLIE

Sorry I’m late, Mr Reith-

MR REITH laughs, cutting her off.

MR REITH

You’re Sixth Form now, Charlie, call me Phil. And don’t worry about being late, I’ve told you, I’m not like-

CHARLIE _(interrupting, exasperated)_

-One of those teachers.

MR REITH claps his hands together gleefully, perhaps not registering CHARLIE’s sarcasm or perhaps ignoring her, and turns to his computer.

MR REITH

Alright, where are you?... You’re next to… Ah! Eloisa!

CHARLIE looks across the room, blushing, to see LOU sitting next to a window, fixated on her book. Neither of them move. Beat.

MR REITH _(offscreen)_

Oh yes, I forgot you won’t know her! She’s over there by the window.

CHARLIE turns back to MR REITH, nods awkwardly, and quickly walks off.

MR REITH _(calling after her)_

Oh, and be nice to her, it’s her first year!-

Cut to CHARLIE sitting in the seat next to LOU, then looking around the class. There’s no-one she knows, mainly new Year 12s and Year 13s she doesn’t recognise. She spots MAGDA sitting by a wall display, talking enthusiastically to another PE girl. CHARLIE sighs exasperatedly to herself.

LOU _(offscreen, confused)_

Charlie?

CHARLIE turns around again to see LOU staring at her, blushing slightly. She’s put her book down. CHARLIE smiles awkwardly, blushing herself as well.

CHARLIE

Hi.

LOU smiles back at her, looking slightly past CHARLIE’s shoulder.

LOU

Hi!

CHARLIE laughs slightly.

LOU

You’re in PRE too?

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Yeah, duh.

She realizes LOU isn’t looking at her, and her smile slips slightly. She quickly fixes it.

CHARLIE _(teasing)_

Anything interesting over there?

LOU looks back to CHARLIE, blushing.

LOU _(slightly self-conscious)_

No, uhh, just… 

She shrugs.

LOU

Boys?

CHARLIE laughs, and LOU smiles at her. It’s clear they’re both smitten already. CHARLIE peers at the blurb of her book. It’s in Spanish.

CHARLIE

What’re you reading?

LOU

Dangerous Liaisons.

CHARLIE nods, pretending to understand what it is.

CHARLIE

Cool.

LOU

You don’t know what it is, do you?

CHARLIE blinks, taken aback, then nods. LOU smirks to herself. Pause.

LOU _(self-conscious)_

So, uh… Phil seems nice.

CHARLIE laughs to herself, and LOU looks confused.

CHARLIE _(incredulous)_

Mr Reith? Mr I’m-So-Cool?

LOU nods, still confused.

LOU

Is he not?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

He thinks he’s the _shit_ , it’s tragic. He uses 2016 memes in his PowerPoint presentations, you’ll see.

LOU raises her eyebrows.

LOU _(surprised)_

Really?

CHARLIE nods, laughing to herself.

CHARLIE _(laughing)_

No, no, no, wait, I _need_ to tell you about the time he brought his skateboard in and broke both his arms.

LOU joins in, resting her head on her hands.

LOU _(laughing)_

Really? What the fuck?

CHARLIE _(laughing)_

Sport Relief Year 9, he brought in a skateboard and tried to do a trick-shot off his desk-

LOU _(laughing)_

Off his desk?-

MR REITH _(interrupting, offscreen)_

Care to tell us what's so funny, girls?

Both CHARLIE and LOU abruptly cut off, as they see MR REITH giving them both a Look.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Um...

CHARLIE stalls slightly, quickly scanning the room for an excuse.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious, bluffing)_

Surds?

LOU stifles a laugh. MR REITH gives them another Look - but doesn't say anything. He returns to his desk - and both girls burst out laughing as the music starts again (from timestamp 00.58). LOU turns to her, both of them laughing harder.

LOU _(laughing)_

Fucking fuck…


	8. Wednesday 11.17 - Imagine Being Loved By Me

EXT. The courtyard of Greenhill High School. ATARAH, JASMINE, KATIE and ELLA sit on a worn plastic bench, talking semi-inaudibly. CHARLIE walks up to them, and offers JASMINE a high-five. She accepts it, smiling.

CHARLIE

Hi.

ATARAH, KATIE and ELLA turn to her, smiling.

JASMINE

Hey!

KATIE

Hi!

ATARAH

Hi. What form are you?

CHARLIE sits down and pulls a face.

CHARLIE

PRE.

JASMINE laughs.

JASMINE  _ (laughing) _

Mr Reith?

KATIE

Poor you!

ELLA looks slightly offended.

ELLA

Am I really the only one who likes Mr Reith here?

CHARLIE  _ (mocking Mr Reith) _

Phil now you’re sixth formers, remember?

JASMINE and ATARAH burst into laughter again, and ELLA rolls her eyes fondly.

CHARLIE  _ (mocking Mr Reith) _

I’m not like one of  _ those _ teachers!

ELLA raises her eyebrows.

ELLA

Whatever.

CHARLIE’s eyes widen.

CHARLIE

Oh, what about yous? El?

ELLA points to KATIE.

ELLA

Both RVG.

ATARAH pouts.

ATARAH

Lucky.

KATIE

Who’d you get again?

ATARAH

KBC.

The girls all collectively groan in sympathy.

JASMINE  _ (sarcastic) _

Good old Badcock!

CHARLIE laughs, genuinely enjoying herself again.

JASMINE

And I thought I had it bad!

ELLA

Who’s yours?

JACK  _ (offscreen, shouting) _

QGL ganggggg!

ELLA laughs as JACK, TOBY and ISAAC approach the girls. Both JACK and TOBY offer JASMINE a fist-bump. She fist-bumps JACK, ignoring TOBY.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

Mr Glass is a sixth-form tutor?

TOBY hangs his head, disappointed, and ISAAC pats his shoulder awkwardly.

JASMINE

No shit, Sherlock!

CHARLIE flips her off, laughing.

ATARAH

You guys are really all in the same form?

TOBY shrugs.

TOBY  _ (reasoning) _

You have Ella.

ELLA nods, and ATARAH contemplates for a second.

ATARAH

Fair.

CHARLIE passive-aggressively smiles at the boys.

CHARLIE

Was that all you came to say, or… ?

TOBY

Nah. We had an idea.

The girls all look surprised, and ISAAC rolls his eyes.

ISAAC

You mean  _ Fletch  _ had an idea.

TOBY shoves him gently.

TOBY

You mean Joe did, you dickwad.

ISAAC flips him off. JASMINE looks slightly exasperated.

JASMINE

Which is?

JACK grins.

JACK

Have a charity gig at Shoal.

JASMINE, ELLA, ATARAH and KATIE look at each other, pleased.

JASMINE

Sounds great!

ISAAC

We were thinking about a costume-party, but- 

_ (pointing to Toby) _ Younger siblings-

_ (pointing to Jack) _ Aggie’s birthday-

_ (pointing to himself) _ Strict parents.

And we didn’t want to make any of yous host, so-

JASMINE  _ (interrupting) _

Nah, nah, it’s cool!

ELLA

We could always put the ideas together?

JASMINE grins.

JASMINE

Yeah! If that’s cool with yous?

JACK gets his phone out.

JACK

I’ll ask Fletch and Luke.

ATARAH

Any idea of a date?

TOBY shrugs.

TOBY

Next Friday?

CHARLIE nods, followed by murmurs of agreement from the other girls.  _ Talk  _ by Hozier starts to play as she sees someone across the courtyard, starting to blush slightly. The conversation fades out as the scene goes into slow-motion.

As the drums start, cut to P.O.V. CHARLIE as we see LOU crossing the courtyard, book in hand, looking straight ahead to her destination. She seems content, her other hand holding on to her backpack strap. She’s wearing the same denim jacket as Sunday, the hood bouncing up and down slightly as she walks.

Cut back to CHARLIE, as we see her watching LOU, smitten. Pause.

Back to P.O.V. CHARLIE - LOU’s curls blow behind her in the breeze, and she pushes them out of her face. She tucks her book under one arm, and adjusts her backpack straps.

Cut back to CHARLIE again, still watching LOU, blushing harder. Pause.

Back to P.O.V. CHARLIE - LOU smiles slightly to herself, taking her book out from under her arm. She looks at it for a second, still walking. On the line  _ Imagine being loved by me _ , she looks over her shoulder at CHARLIE, looking slightly surprised.

Cut back to CHARLIE - self-conscious, knowing she should look away but not wanting to.

Cut back to P.O.V. CHARLIE - LOU gazes at her, smiling slightly. She tucks her hair behind her ear again, as she pushes open the door she was approaching-

TRISTAN  _ (offscreen, incredulous) _

Charlie?!?

The music stops abruptly. CHARLIE looks around to see TRISTAN and his friends staring at her. TRISTAN looks mortified - the other boys look impressed. CHARLIE looks equally as horrified once she realises.

TRISTAN and his friends are in uniform.


	9. TEXT UPDATE #6

**WhatsApp messages** from "𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀" (grew)

* * *

**Fletcher:** CHARLIE

**Fletcher:** IS IT TRUE

**Fletcher** : I’M FUCKING DYING

I didn’t know okay

**Luke** : wait what

**Luke** : you actually slept with a year 11

Well how was I supposed to know that

**Fletcher** : Were not targeting you or nowt

**Fletcher** : Just saying

**Fletcher** : Its fucking hilarious

**Jasmine** : tbh he is like 6 feet or something

**Jasmine** : so

**Luke** : that’s a lot of feet

**Luke** : what size

**Isaac** : Shouldnt you be in class

**Luke** : 🖕

@Jack

**Jack** : I’m here

**Jack** : Babe go to class you’re gonna get expelled again

**Luke** : 😎

* * *

* * *

**Snapchat messages** from “Tristan”

TW for harassment.

* * *

Who’d you tell

Only me mates

Chill

I’m not angry

Sure

Charlie

Charlie

???

Reply purhaps

I can see your active

*perhaps

🖕

Jk bbs 💖

* * *

* * *

**Instagram messages** from “The Mad House 🤪”

* * *

**@Kill_Lill** : Whos cooking dinner 2nite

**@Kill_Lill** : Weve got nothing in the fridge ill pick up what u need

Not me

I think it’s Luke

**@frogman** : i think it’s joes

**@JackW2004** : Screw you

**@JackW2004** : Also its me

**@Kill_Lill** : Stop fighting kids

Ok mam

**@Kill_Lill** : Oh btw i found another job offer for y’all

**@Kill_Lill** : Paperboy for some newsagent’s down percy main

**@Kill_Lill** : Who calls first dibs

Me

**@JackW2004** : 🙋♂️

**@frogman** : me

**@frogman** : fuck

**@Kill_Lill** : No swearing in our Christian Minecraft Server

**@Kill_Lill** : Also @.Lottie.May.W. u might wanna be quick its just a note in the window

K

I’ll go after school


	10. Thursday 11.18 - Revisions

INT. A science classroom in Greenhill High School. Two students are already there, scrolling through their phones, but the room is otherwise isolated. CHARLIE opens the door and looks around cautiously. She enters, satisfied, and heads over to the furthest table, taking off her backpack. She takes her phone out of her back pocket as she sits down, staring at the screen blankly as she shoves her backpack on the stool next to her. She remembers the video, and her eyes light up slightly. She gets her headphones out of her pocket and connects them to her phone, then unlocks it. She checks her VPN is on, then opens YouTube, heading straight to her Watch Later playlist. She opens the video from the first clip of the episode, turning her phone on its side as it loads.

The video starts with a closeup shot of the cameraperson - an Arab girl with Down Syndrome - filming herself walking across a sunny courtyard and talking.

ELLE  _ (in video) _

What’s up guys? It’s ya boi-

_ (audio bass-boosts) _ Elle-

CHARLIE stifles a laugh, smiling.

ELLE  _ (continuing as before) _

-And today we’re keeping up the school tour with the good old art block.

ELLE tilts the camera to show a plain sub-building with glass doors. Annotations show over the shot; handwritten text reading  _ This building not the bane of my existence XP _ .

ELLE  _ (in video, offscreen) _

So let’s get to it!

Meme music plays as the video cuts to a sped-up shot of ELLE walking down the foyer and greeting the teacher there, before abruptly cutting to a corridor. The sound of musical instruments and chatter spills out of some of the doors. A group of Year 9 students walk down the corridor, watching the camera curiously. ELLE turns the camera around so it’s facing her, and gives the camera an awkward thumbs-up.

The video cuts to the hallway again, ELLE walking quickly around a corner, the camera facing her feet.

ELLE  _ (in video, offscreen, TV-presenter-like) _

And first we’ll go toooooo… 

ELLE opens the door to a practice room and picks the camera up to show LOU in Whitley Bay High uniform, focusing on playing the piano. Her hair is noticeably longer, and tied up neatly.

ELLE  _ (in video, offscreen, TV-presenter-like) _

Lou!

LOU jumps, smashing the keys, and looks up at the camera, surprised - then smiles and laughs. CHARLIE smiles, blushing.

LOU  _ (v/o) _

Stop sneaking up on me, Elle!

ELLE  _ (in video, offscreen) _

So, tell the viewers at home about your final project.

LOU grimaces, and sticks her middle finger up at ELLE.  _ Take 2 _ flashes on the screen in bold, before cutting back to LOU.

LOU  _ (in video) _

So it’s not much ‘cause I’ve just been focusing on trying to set up the butterflies for the moment… but yeah, final project, original composition, I’d describe it as sort of bedroom pop?

She shrugs, grinning, as stock photos of bedrooms show up around the camera.

LOU  _ (in video) _

Bit of ukulele, bit of piano, might fuck around with the synths… stick it altogether, see what goes, y’know?

ELLE  _ (in video, offscreen) _

Which of your hyperfixations inspired this?

LOU raises an eyebrow.

LOU  _ (in video) _

Bold of you to assume it’s one of my hyperfixations.

The video cuts to a shot of LOU laughing. CHARLIE smiles at her, smitten. We can hear more people entering the classroom, then a bell ringing.

LOU  _ (v/o) _

Dodie, Jack Stauber, Conan Gray - you know him, right?

ELLE  _ (v/o) _

I don’t.

LOU  _ (in video, excitedly) _

He started off on YouTube when he was, like, 14, and started uploading his original songs 3 years later. I mean, his original covers were great - I mean, Somebody Else!!! All the chills!!! -but his own music is so cool! I only really found out about him through Sunset Season - it’s such a fucking masterpiece! He just captures the feelings of being young and in and out of love so much! And Crush Culture is such a bop, I’m sure I’ve played it to you, like, a million times.

She smiles bashfully at the camera.

LOU

You must know that one, right?-

ELLE  _ (interrupting) _

Don’t start singing-

LOU laughs, and starts to sing, bopping in her seat slightly. CHARLIE smiles down at her phone, smitten.

LOU  _ (singing) _

Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out-

MARWA  _ (offscreen) _

Can you move your bag?

CHARLIE jumps and quickly switches off her phone, ripping her earphones out. She turns to see MARWA standing next to the stool next to her, looking annoyed.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

Huh?

MARWA  _ (annoyed) _

Can you move your bag?

CHARLIE  _ (casually) _

No.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen) _

Alright Year 12, settle down!

No-one acknowledges the TEACHER. MARWA raises her eyebrows, unimpressed.

MARWA  _ (annoyed) _

Why?

CHARLIE  _ (annoyed) _

I’m saving here for Tara.

MARWA nods up the table, and CHARLIE looks over in the direction she was pointing to see ATARAH sitting there, arms folded, annoyed, looking straight at them.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen) _

Marwa, the lesson’s started, sit down. So, as you’ll all know… 

MARWA looks pointedly at CHARLIE as the TEACHER continues to talk. She sighs exasperatedly and puts her bag on the floor. She briefly glares at MARWA as she sits down next to her, simultaneously shoving her phone into her pocket.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen) _

...So you’ll all be sorted into groups for the rest of the term.

Excited chatter starts around the room.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen, shouting) _

Settle down, Year 12!

CHARLIE frowns, and scans the room. There’s no-one else she recognizes other than ATARAH.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen, shouting) _

Well I suppose I’ll have to give you all detention!

The room abruptly falls silent. Beat.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen) _

Good. So, your groups will be the people you’re currently sitting with-

CHARLIE scowls and looks at MARWA as the room erupts into chatter again. MARWA rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed. They both stick their hands up simultaneously.


	11. Friday 15.17 - My Stuff

_ Pink Skies _ by Affleck’s Palace plays over shots of students leaving Greenhill on foot, bike and skateboard, talking and fighting and smoking.

As the intro ends, cut to EXT. Greenhill High School. KATIE, followed by CHARLIE, JASMINE, ELLA and ATARAH, skirts past a group of Year 9s, talking semi-audibly. One of them shoves JASMINE, and she shoves them back.

JASMINE  _ (annoyed) _

-Fucking Year 9s!

The Year 9 in question flips her off.

JASMINE  _ (darkly) _

Wanker.

ATARAH  _ (slightly annoyed) _

Why is it always “be kind to the Year 9s” if they’re never nice to us?

ELLA shrugs.

ELLA

The system’s fucked.

JASMINE, KATIE and CHARLIE laugh slightly. KATIE takes a bunch of pre-rolled joints out of the pocket of her puffer jacket, and holds them out to the girls.

KATIE

Anyone with me?

CHARLIE accepts one, rolling it between her fingers. ELLA looks her up and down incredulously.

ELLA

We’re literally between school and the doctors’.

KATIE shrugs, putting them away.

KATIE  _ (casually) _

Your loss.

JACK  _ (offscreen) _

Wait up!

They look around to see JACK staring at KATIE, silently pleading. KATIE sighs.

KATIE

Fine, dipshit, you have one too.

JACK smiles, squeezing in between ELLA and ATARAH as KATIE hands him one of the joints and a lighter.

JACK  _ (darkly) _

God, I fucking need this.

JASMINE

Was it just me, or was this week back more stressful than any other?

CHARLIE, JACK and KATIE nod in agreement. ATARAH considers.

ATARAH

Other than the mocks?

ELLA groans.

ELLA  _ (darkly) _

God, don’t remind me.

They come to a fork in the road. KATIE and CHARLIE turn to go left; JACK, JASMINE, ELLA and ATARAH go right. JACK offers KATIE back her lighter.

CHARLIE

Hey, pass it here.

JACK hands it to CHARLIE instead, who smiles to herself.

CHARLIE

Thanks Jack-

She looks up; and abruptly cuts off as she realises JASMINE’s on the opposite side of the road.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly confused) _

You’re not taking the metty, Jasmine?

JASMINE shrugs.

JASMINE

Fancied a change. And Saphy asked me to go see Estelle, so… 

CHARLIE nods, smiling but slightly hurt.

CHARLIE

Okay.

KATIE starts walking down the road, pulling CHARLIE with her, turning to wave at the girls.

KATIE  _ (calling to them) _

See yous!

JACK and ATARAH wave back as they walk away. KATIE takes a drag from her joint, as CHARLIE lights her own up. She takes a short drag, and hands the lighter back to KATIE.

CHARLIE

Thanks.

KATIE

No problem.

Beat. KATIE looks at CHARLIE, smiling slightly.

KATIE

Could I ask you a favour?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

Depends. What is it?

KATIE

So Fletcher’s sold all his shit now, what with going away for Uni soon, and I’m running on empty. So I found a new dealer.

CHARLIE raises an eyebrow.

CHARLIE

...And why are you telling me this?

KATIE ducks her head, laughing self-consciously.

KATIE

...I was wondering if you could pick it up before Sunday night?

CHARLIE

Can’t you?

KATIE takes another drag, then shakes her head.

KATIE

Dad’s on Annual Leave this week. It would’ve been Mum’s 50th… all her family’s coming up. So I can’t sneak out.

CHARLIE nods solemnly.

CHARLIE

I’m sorry.

KATIE grins at her.

KATIE

No, don’t be. I barely even remember her.

Beat. The shot changes to a still backshot of them as they walk away.

KATIE

They’re over in Monkseaton… I’ll text you the address, yeah?

CHARLIE

You think I’m gonna do it?

KATIE

Are you?

CHARLIE

Yeah, alright.


	12. Saturday 21.30 - Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual harassment and p*dophilia are marked together with !.

INT. Charlie and Lily’s bedroom. Faint conversation comes from downstairs as the camera pans up CHARLIE’s bed; showing disorganised sheets of homework, then CHARLIE sitting cross-legged with her laptop in her lap, staring boredly at the screen .

Cut to P.O.V. CHARLIE - a Quizlet page on the scientific principles of PE is open in her browser, along with several other tabs. She continues to stare at the flashcard on the screen - “Karvonen’s Theory” - blankly. Pause. She closes the tab with an exasperated sigh, and opens YouTube. She goes to her Watch Later, bringing up ELLE’s video again. She scrolls through until she finds LOU surrounded by the stock photos, then hits play.

LOU  _ (v/o) _

-might fuck around with the synths… stick it altogether, see what goes, y’know?

CHARLIE smiles, smitten again.

ELLE  _ (v/o) _

Which of your hyperfixations inspired this?

LOU  _ (v/o) _

Bold of you to assume it’s one of my hyperfixations.

We hear LOU laughing briefly in the video, before cutting to-

LOU  _ (v/o) _

Dodie, Jack Stauber, Conan Gray - you know him, right?

ELLE  _ (v/o) _

I don’t.

LOU  _ (v/o) _

He started off on YouTube when he was, like, 14, and started uploading his original songs 3 years later. I mean, his original covers were great - I mean, Somebody Else!!! All the chills!!! -but his own music is so cool! I only really found out about him through Sunset Season - it’s such a fucking masterpiece! He just captures the feelings of being young and in and out of love so much! And Crush Culture is such a bop, I’m sure I’ve played it to you, like, a million times-

CHARLIE hits pause on the video, thinking. She closes her laptop, shoving it and the sheets of paper under her bed, then takes her phone off her nightstand. She unlocks it, opens Spotify, and types “Conan Gray” into the search bar. She goes to his profile, scrolling down to the Popular Releases header. Her finger hovers over Kid Krow for a moment, before selecting it. She leans forward to pick up her backpack, lying against the end of her bed, and brings it to her and unzips the front pocket. She takes out her tangled earphones.

Cut ahead to CHARLIE untangling her earphones, swearing under her breath.

Cut ahead to the earphones untangled. CHARLIE plugs them into her phone and puts them in. She presses play. The first few bars of  _ Comfort Crowd _ can be heard faintly, the scene going into slow-motion as  _ Heather _ by Conan Gray starts to play.

Cut to CHARLIE sitting on the edge of her bed, just listening to the music. She doesn’t seem moved by the music, just ever-so-slightly curious.

As the first verse starts, cut to CHARLIE bopping along to the music semi-awkwardly, still sitting in her previous position.

Cut to CHARLIE dancing around the room, smiling genuinely but still holding herself back as if people were watching. She clutches her phone tightly in her hand, trying not to let go of it.

Cut to CHARLIE lying on her bed, frowning slightly, listening carefully to the music.

Cut to CHARLIE still lying on her bed, incredibly moved by the music, fighting away the urge to cry. A stray tear falls down her cheek. She doesn’t brush it away.

Cut to CHARLIE crying gently, not fighting against it, as the chorus ends and the song fades out. No music is coming from her earphones. She slowly breathes in and out. Beat. She scowls suddenly, swearing under her breath at herself as she roughly wipes away her tears. She sits up and picks up her phone, taking out her earphones. She opens Instagram, going into her messages. She hovers over her 14 message requests, unsure. She takes a deep breath and opens them. They’re nearly all from men and teenage boys, all varying in age. 

**!**

She taps on the first one.

_ Hey bb your gorg 💖💯🥵 _

_ Whats your snap _

CHARLIE stares at it blankly, then selects the next one.

_ How old are you? Under 18? _

_ Cause damn, you make me wanna break a law ;) _

CHARLIE grimaces, clearly uncomfortable, and deletes the message. She opens the next one to see a picture of an erect penis. Her eyes widen in shock, horrified, and she throws her phone across the room. 

**!**

She takes a few deep breaths to calm her breathing. Pause. She slowly, cautiously gets up and walks across the room, crouching down and turning over her phone. The screen is even more cracked, and the phone has restarted. CHARLIE runs a hand through her hair, clearly stressed.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, annoyed) _

Fuck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Charlie opens 3 of the messages in her DMs. The first compliments her appearance; the second is a man asking if she is a minor and implying he’d still date her if she was; the third is a dick pic. When she sees the third, she throws her phone across her room in shock.


	13. Sunday 14.58 - Fucked

EXT. Burdon Street.  _ Greasy Spoon _ by Sam Fender plays as CHARLIE walks down the street purposefully.

Cut to CHARLIE approaching a corner shop. She quickly gets out her phone, checking something, before entering.

Cut to INT. Corner shop. A bell above the door rings as CHARLIE enters, and walks up to the counter. A bored-looking middle-aged MAN sits behind it, reading a newspaper.

CHARLIE

Hi.

The MAN looks up, slightly startled. CHARLIE gestures towards the window.

CHARLIE

I’ve come about the job.

The MAN takes a piece of paper from the cash register, skims it, then looks back at CHARLIE.

MAN

I said we wanted a paper  _ boy _ , love, not you. Thanks for the offer.

He goes back to his paper, obviously not grateful for her offer. CHARLIE’s confident mask slips slightly, and she looks annoyed. She sighs exasperatedly, and goes to leave; but changes her mind at the last moment. She quickly turns back to the MAN.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly irritable) _

And why’s that?

The MAN looks disgruntled.

MAN  _ (irritable) _

Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen? Not getting your pretty hands dirty?

CHARLIE instantly recoils, her face falling. She goes to say something, but abruptly stops herself. Beat. The MAN nods at her.

MAN _(irritable)_

Piss off, love.

CHARLIE quickly leaves the shop.

As the chorus starts, cut to EXT. Burdon Street. CHARLIE walks down the street slowly, scowling slightly yet disgusted with herself, annoyed at messing things up yet again. She hears a train pulling into the Metro station, and her eyes widen. She runs out of shot; the music fades out.

Cut to INT. Metro carriage. CHARLIE makes it through the doors just as they close, grabbing onto the pole in the middle of the carriage. She gets her phone out of her pocket, unlocks it, and goes to her texts with LILY. The last message was from LILY, asking  _ How did it go? _ . CHARLIE types out  _ Shit _ , then deletes it and replaces it with  _ Ok  _ before sending the message. A notification pops up as she sends it - a new message from KATIE. She selects it. 

_ hey have you picked up the stuff yet? were heading down straight after group _

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, and her face falls.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly) _

Shit-

LOU  _ (offscreen) _

Hi.

CHARLIE looks down, flinching, to see LOU standing opposite her, blushing slightly.

CHARLIE

Uh, hi.

They continue to stare at each other. Beat. The train comes to a stop, and an announcement starts to play over the loudspeaker about a signalling issue. Beat. LOU smiles at her.

LOU

...Where are you heading?

CHARLIE shrugs. Beat. She sighs, giving in.

Cut to EXT. A suburban street in Monkseaton. CHARLIE leads the way, looking at her phone, as LOU follows behind her.

CHARLIE

It should be somewhere around here… 

LOU nods.

LOU

Okay.

CHARLIE suddenly stops, staring down at her phone.

CHARLIE

Wait, I think this is it.

They both look up at the house they’re outside. It distinctly stands out from the rest of the street. The front window has shattered, newspaper taking its place, and the garden is abandoned and overgrown. A stagnant, litter-filled pond sits in the middle. CHARLIE looks across to LOU, who looks slightly worried, and her face falls, concerned.

CHARLIE  _ (concerned) _

You don't have to come with me, you know.

LOU shakes her head firmly, and shrugs.

LOU

Let’s go!

CHARLIE takes the lead, walking up the overgrown path and knocking on the door. LOU follows closely behind her, wrinkling her nose up at the smell of the pond. A white woman with pink hair opens the door, looking tired and uninterested. CHARLIE smiles at her.

DEALER  _ (annoyed) _

What do you want?

CHARLIE  _ (politely) _

Uh, we’re here for a friend. Katie Hudson.

The DEALER looks around.

DEALER

Come in.

CHARLIE enters, LOU following.

Cut to INT. Dealer’s place. The hallway walls are covered in old, stained stucco. CHARLIE follows the DEALER to the back room.

DEALER

I only use this place for growing, I don’t have all my shit here so yous might not get everything… 

CHARLIE smiles politely.

CHARLIE

Yeah, that’s fine.

She stops in the doorway. The DEALER opens some draws, and brings out a bag of weed and 2 bags of pills.

DEALER

So, Hudson… that’s the weed, E and the valium…

She looks up in CHARLIE’s direction and frowns. CHARLIE is oblivious to LOU running her hands in circles along the stucco behind her.

DEALER  _ (annoyed) _

Hey, what the fuck’re you doing?

CHARLIE looks around at LOU, who’s stopped, wide-eyed. She stammers.

LOU  _ (worried) _

Uh- Sorry- I-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, casually) _

She isn’t doing anything!

DEALER  _ (annoyed) _

I’m asking the weirdo, not you.

LOU’s face falls, and she goes to say something - but stops herself.

CHARLIE  _ (politely) _

So the weed, the E and the valium, right?

The DEALER looks annoyed, but lets it drop.

DEALER  _ (annoyed) _

Yeah.

She places them out on the table in the middle of the room, and CHARLIE goes over and inspects them. LOU nervously follows her, fidgeting with her hands.

DEALER

You happy?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

Yeah, sure.

DEALER

Give me five minutes, I’ll get your prices.

CHARLIE’s face falls - she hadn’t thought of that. The DEALER turns around and goes to the back of the room, taking a thick notebook and flipping through it.

DEALER  _ (to herself) _

K. Hudson, K. Hudson… 

LOU gently nudges CHARLIE, and she looks across to find her with both pill bags in opposite hands. CHARLIE’s eyes widen, and she shakes her head. LOU gestures for her to grab the weed, then for them to go. CHARLIE considers for a moment - then smiles and shakes her head, giving in.

DEALER  _ (offscreen, bored) _

Okay, that’ll be-

LOU bolts out the door, CHARLIE barely having the chance to realize their plan’s in action before running after her. The DEALER chases after them, furious.

DEALER  _ (shouting, furious) _

Hey!

Cut back to EXT. The street. LOU continues to run as she reaches a corner, CHARLIE following close behind her. She starts to laugh, and CHARLIE joins in.

DEALER  _ (distant, offscreen, furious) _

Fuck you, you little shits!

They eventually stop running after a couple of streets, both of them breathing heavily.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

Holy shit, what was that?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

That place had a weird vibe… I dunno.

They look at each other and start laughing again.

LOU

You picked up the weed, right?

CHARLIE’s face falls.

CHARLIE

Shit.

LOU smiles sympathetically.

LOU

Yeah.

Pause. LOU’s eyes widen in realisation, and she smiles at CHARLIE.

LOU

Rafa smokes too.

CHARLIE turns to her, confused.

CHARLIE

Huh?

LOU laughs awkwardly, cringing slightly.

LOU  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

My, um… My little brother… He keeps weed for parties. And I know where he has it.

CHARLIE smiles to herself, before realising-

CHARLIE  _ (worried) _

Will he mind?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

He takes my shit all the time, so… 

CHARLIE laughs, and they start to head down the street, out of shot.

CHARLIE

Isn’t this the wrong way for the metty?

LOU

I live here.

CHARLIE  _ (surprised) _

Oh!

They laugh again.


	14. TEXT UPDATE #7

**WhatsApp messages** from “Dipshits”

* * *

**Atarah** : Remind me what we’re doing today?

**Jasmine** : checking up on homework tasks

**Jasmine** : cooking some stuff for meadowell connect and wbbl

**Jasmine** : vibing

**Jasmine** : idk

**Katie** : Got it 👍

**Ella** : where’s charlie

**Jasmine** : idk

**Jasmine** : @Charlie where are you?? things start in 5 minutes

**Atarah** : Don’t worry, I talked to Via amd she said she’ll help out

**Jasmine** : thanks!

**Jasmine** : still kinda weird for her not be be here yk ://

**Katie** : Jasminnnnnneeee what do I do w/ these chairs

**Katie** : Wasn’t very Cash Money of y’all to leave me to it

**Katie** : @Ella @Atarah @Jasmine R E S P O N D

**Jasmine** : i’ll be through in 5 mins katie we’re putting the food away

**Ella** : 🎉🥳

**Ella** : charlie where are you?

**Ella** : are you still coming?

**Ella** : @Charlie ??

**Ella** : we’re at the bus stop in north shields. text us if you’re coming.

* * *

* * *

**Whatsapp messages** from “ 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀 " (grew)

* * *

**Toby** : Guys

**Toby** : Do yous think the ferries have names

**Toby** : Yk

**Toby** : That one looks like a Samantha

**Ella** : there’s no photo

**Toby** : O h

**Ella** : don’t tell me you’re high already

**Ella** : also jasmine’s phone died, she’s wondering who’s with you?

**Fletcher** : Me

**Fletcher** : N Jack n Isaac as well

**Fletcher** : Whole band 😎

**Toby** : Whos with you

**Ella** : katie, tara and jasmine

**Ella** : we've just got on the bus

**Toby** : 🎉🎉

**Fletcher** : No Charlie?

**Ella** : we don't know where she is

**Ella** : have yous heard anything from her?

**Toby** : Nah

**Ella** : weird

**Ella** : nvm

* * *

* * *

**Text messages** from “Ella”

* * *

hey this is jasmine

my phone died

im just wondering where you are?? are you still coming??

wed all love to see you

youve seemed really distant lately

just lmk if youre coming ok??


	15. Sunday 15.30 - Easier

INT. The hallway of Lou’s house. The front door opens, and LOU and CHARLIE enter, LOU kicking her shoes off as she locks the door. CHARLIE looks around. There’s a disorganized bench with shoes on and around it, a large photo frame showing pictures of LOU and her family above it. There’s little hooks for keys by the door, and a worn, handwritten “Getting Ready” list below it. It actually feels like a family home.

LOU  _ (shouting) _

¿Hola? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Rafa?

CHARLIE looks surprised and slightly confused. There’s no response. LOU turns to CHARLIE with a grin.

LOU

They must be out, come on.

She runs up the stairs, CHARLIE following her, and enters the third door along. CHARLIE waits at the doorway. It looks like a typical teenage boy’s room. LOU opens the top draw of a set of draws, and starts looking through it. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

You… speak Spanish? At home?

LOU nods, smiling - then rolls her eyes.

LOU

Is that your English-ass, white-ass way of asking where I’m from?

CHARLIE stutters, trying to reason, flinching. LOU smirks at her, and she rolls her eyes. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Sorry.

LOU shrugs. She looks back down into the draw and smiles proudly.

LOU

Found it!

She brings out 2 small bags of weed and a stack of rolling paper. She hands one of the bags and a couple of rolling papers out to CHARLIE; who accepts them, smiling.

CHARLIE

Thanks.

LOU shrugs.

LOU

No problem.

Beat. LOU smiles mischievously to herself.

LOU

...Do you think we should check it out?

CHARLIE looks up at her, surprised.

CHARLIE

You smoke too?

LOU shakes her head.

LOU

Fuck no. You?

CHARLIE

Sometimes at parties.

She considers her options - going to Shoal where VIA and the girls will be, or staying here with LOU. Beat. She laughs slightly, giving in.

CHARLIE

Fuck it.

_ You Get Me So High _ by The Neighborhood starts to play, as LOU smiles hopefully.

LOU

That’s a yes?

CHARLIE smiles back at her.

CHARLIE

Of course.

As the first verse starts, cut to INT. Lou’s bathroom. CHARLIE and LOU sit on the windowsill, the window slightly open, sharing a joint.

CHARLIE

What is this song?

LOU _(reasoning)_

It’s good! Just listen!

CHARLIE

Why do you like such weird music?

LOU kicks her gently, blowing smoke at her.

LOU  _ (teasing) _

Okay, you basic white girl.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU talking inaudibly, having fun, still sharing the joint.

Cut to LOU playing something on her ukulele, messing around, as CHARLIE laughs.

As the pre-chorus starts, cut to CHARLIE, the joint stuck firmly between her lips, staring at LOU - who’s focused on staring out the window. As the chorus begins, LOU looks across at her, catching her off-guard. They stare at each other for a moment - before LOU snatches the joint from CHARLIE’s mouth, making her laugh and complain.

As the second verse begins, cut to INT. Lou’s kitchen. LOU rummages in the cupboard, looking for something, as CHARLIE puts water in a pan to boil. The joint is clearly long gone. LOU produces a pack of spaghetti from the cupboard.

LOU

Got it!

Cut to CHARLIE emptying a can of tomato sauce into another pan.

CHARLIE

What else?

Cut to an aerial shot of the pan, occasionally showing the girls’ hands as they throw the ingredients they’re mentioning in.

LOU  _ (offscreen) _

Chilli powder.

CHARLIE  _ (offscreen) _

Apple?

LOU laughs.

LOU  _ (offscreen) _

Crisps!

CHARLIE  _ (offscreen) _

Barbeque sauce!

Cut back to the girls - LOU holds up a pack of chocolate chip cookies, and CHARLIE looks at her reproachfully. LOU laughs at her.

LOU  _ (reasoning) _

Come on!

Beat. CHARLIE sighs.

CHARLIE

Screw it, it’s cursed enough already.

LOU breaks a cookie up and crumbles it in.

Cut to INT. Lou’s bedroom. CHARLIE and LOU are staring up at a wall filled with doodles, mostly of the alien from Instagram.

CHARLIE

Are these meant to represent you?

LOU tilts her head, smiling.

LOU

Perhaps.

CHARLIE stifles a laugh. Beat. She tilts her head at LOU.

LOU

What?

CHARLIE

How would you draw me? Would I be an alien too?

LOU looks back to the drawings and thinks for a moment.

LOU

I don’t think so. I’ll have to think.

CHARLIE nods, still staring at LOU. She doesn’t notice.

Cut to INT. Lou’s bedroom. CHARLIE sits on the floor, singing along dramatically to LOU playing her guitar, both of them laughing, everything inaudible.

Cut to INT. Lou’s kitchen. CHARLIE and LOU sit at opposite sides of the table, both with bowls of the cursed spaghetti. They both eat a forkful at the same time, starting to choke inaudibly at the taste almost straight away. LOU points at a sauce stain on CHARLIE’s cheek, and she wipes it away, laughing.

Cut back to INT. Lou’s bedroom as the final chorus ends. CHARLIE is holding the guitar in her lap, strumming random detuned chords as LOU laughs.

CHARLIE

Am I doing it right yet?

LOU

You’re hurting my ears, asshole!-

The front door can be heard opening loudly as the song ends, and LOU abruptly stops laughing, alert. CHARLIE stares at her, worried.

LOU  _ (quietly) _

I didn’t think they’d be coming home yet.

Faint voices can be heard from downstairs. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, worried) _

You think that’s not them?

LOU nods, as-

MRS. MARTÃNEZ  _ (shouting, from downstairs) _

¡Lou querida!

LOU looks sheepish. CHARLIE smiles at her.

CHARLIE

You little shit-

Cut to INT. The hallway of Lou’s house. LOU runs down the stairs, CHARLIE following close behind her, then pausing halfway down. LOU’s family are busy bringing shopping bags from the car into the kitchen; MRS. ARAUJO MARTÃNEZ, a Mexican woman, MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL, a white man, and a younger Latino teenage boy.

LOU

¡Lo siento, mamá!

They start to talk in Spanish, CHARLIE hovering awkwardly. She hears LOU say her name, and looks back to her to find MRS. ARAUJO MARTÃNEZ smiling up at her. She smiles back awkwardly.

CHARLIE

Uh, hi.

MRS. ARAUJO MARTÃNEZ gestures for her to come down.

MRS. ARAUJO MARTÃNEZ

Come downstairs!

CHARLIE does as she says, standing next to LOU.

MRS. ARAUJO MARTÃNEZ

You are Charlie?

CHARLIE nods, holding out her hand.

CHARLIE

Nice to meet you, Mrs… 

MRS. ARAUJO MARTÃNEZ shakes her hand.

MRS. ARAUJO MARTÃNEZ

Araujo Martãnez. It’s nice you are so formal, people these days seem to have lost all respect… 

The boy comes back from the kitchen and heads upstairs. LOU shouts after him.

LOU

I borrowed some of your things, I’ll give them back later!

The boy flips her off.

RAFA

No you won’t, you asshole!

MRS. ARAUJO MARTÃNEZ abruptly turns to where her son just was - he’s already disappeared. She shouts something up to him in Spanish.  LOU stifles a laugh, turning to CHARLIE; who smiles, not really getting the joke.

RAFA  _ (shouting, offscreen) _

¡No, mamá!

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL comes back from the car, beaming in pride at his daughter.

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL

Guess who we saw at the shop!... 

A white boy dressed in work uniform steps out from behind the door, smiling. He looks slightly older than the girls. CHARLIE looks at him curiously. LOU’s face falls momentarily, before she quickly smiles again.

LOU  _ (surprised) _

Oh, hi!

The boy comes over to her and hugs her.

KAI

Hi, you.

He leans down and they kiss. CHARLIE’s face falls. No-one notices. After a moment, they pull apart, LOU looking slightly apologetic.

KAI

Who’s this?

LOU gestures to CHARLIE.

LOU

This is Charlie… Charlie, this is, um… Kai. My boyfriend.

CHARLIE smiles politely at him. He smiles back at her, almost dismissively, as  _ You and Jennifer _ by bülow starts to play.

KAI

Friend from school?

CHARLIE nods in confirmation.

KAI  _ (vaguely) _

Nice to meet you.

He turns back to LOU as the first verse begins.

KAI

So, guess who got a promotion?... 

LOU’s eyes widen.

LOU  _ (excitedly) _

Really?

KAI  _ (excitedly) _

Yeah, really!

LOU laughs.

LOU

Come here, you…

They start to kiss again, CHARLIE unable to tear her eyes off them. The shot jumps closer to her on the line  _ I almost did it _ , focusing on her for a moment.

Cut to credits, the song continuing.


End file.
